The class of polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin(s) has been known for some time. Brubaker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,286, produced such polymers of relatively low carbon monoxide content in the presence of free radical initiators, e.g., peroxy compounds. U.K. 1,081,304 produced similar polymers of higher carbon monoxide content in the presence of alkylphosphine complexes of palladium. Nozaki extended the process of arylphosphine complexes of palladium moieties and certain inert solvents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,412.
More recently, the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon, also known as polyketones or polyketone polymers, has become of greater interest in part because of the greater availability of the polymers. The more recent general processes for the production of the polyketone polymers are illustrated by a number of published European Patent Applications including 121,965, 181,014, 213,671, and 257,663. The processes involve the use of a catalyst composition formed from a compound of a Group VIII metal selected from palladium, cobalt or nickel, the anion of a non-hydrohalogenic acid having a pKa below about 6, preferably below 2, and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus, arsenic or antimony.
The resulting polymers are relatively high moleclar weight thermoplastics having established utility in the production of shaped articles such as containers for the food and drink industry which are produced by processing the polymers according to the methods conventional for the processing of thermoplastics. For some particular applications, however, it has been found to be desirable to have properties somewhat different from those of the polyketone polymers. It would be of advantage to retain the desirable properties of the polyketone polymer and yet improve other properties. These advantages are often obtained through the provision of a polymer blend.
In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 203,975, filed June 8, 1988, there are disclosed blends of polyketone polymers and maleated, partially hydrogenated block copolymers. In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 203,960, filed June 8, 1988 there are described blends of polyketone polymers and copolymers of ethylene and .alpha.,.beta.-ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acids.